


Pity(Hector x Lloyd)

by Garmons_BaraArchive



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M, Muscle, Seduction, bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garmons_BaraArchive/pseuds/Garmons_BaraArchive
Summary: Hector after receiving the news that his brother Uther died,he goes to drink his sorrows away, he  drinks and drinks without purpose, but he stumbled upon a handsome man who smiles at him, he smiles back out of courtesy, they discuss and slowly Lloyd seduces hector, while he remembered his mission to kill Hector, when he sees hector naked he forgets as he is stunned by his large muscular body. Plagued by this after he had sex with him, he contemplates in his mind until when hector finds the dagger he was to be murdered by he get Lloyd and asks who he really serves, he refuses until he fucks the truth out of him.
Relationships: Hector & Lloyd
Kudos: 3





	Pity(Hector x Lloyd)

Uther’s death impacted Hector, lyn and him talked a heartfelt conversation, but what hector wanted to do was drink his sorrows numb, the tavern was spacious and very neatly kept, there was barmaids serving sailors, to even hunky bar men serving drinks to customers,

Hector strolled across to find a seat, and when he sat down, he attracted the attention of a Bar Man, and served him a mug of ale, it had a fizzy yet frigid air to it, not to mention the slight sweet scent of apples it had, the bar man who served him was rather handsome, soft face of an angel,slight appearance of cheekbones and curly red hair, “can I serve you anything else sir” he asked Hector , he nodded denying anything further advances he might have suspected, did he want companionship? Maybe but not with a random Bar man…

Sipping away his worries he catches the eye of a rather handsome man, short blonde hair, slight facial hair, and a shirt wide open to see his toned chest, which did get hector to make a different expression aside from broody warrior.

‘Whoever this man is is making me feel...warm...what is this feeling?’

He asked himself as he feels a new feeling, welling up in his pants, and he felt it builds pressure in his pants.  
The handsome blonde detected some pheromones as he made his way up to him.

“What’s a handsome warrior like you looking so gloomy?” he asks taking a close seat, while brushing up to him, Hector blushed but moved away slightly, 

“What does it matter. I’d only bring you down with my mood.” he replied,

“Nah! Don’t worry, how bout we drink, sure you have a sour mood but it’ll only last if you don’t drink your sorrows away.”

“Are you saying i should get drunk?” Hector raised an eyebrow asking the young man as he stroked his beard,

He tugged at his collar while maintaining a cool expression, “uuuhhh yeah basically.”

“well not like i’d want to feel a thing, cheers?” he said raising his tankard,

“cheers.” she replied back smiling as the men klink their tankards and they start downing drinks, Hector by the 5th drink was more loose and open. In more ways than he’d anticipated.

“so..like how’d someone like you end up as whore in a bar?” he asked drunkenly,

“ha ha i prefer escort, sounds less demeaning than whore.” Lloyd chuckles entertained already by the drunk hector, 

“how much do you charge? You seem expensive?” he asked getting closer to Lloyd,

“ha ha interested aren’t we? Well that depends…” he reached over to his groin luckily the table hid their fondling as hector was ragingly hard, “whoa you’re pretty huge…” he whispered in his ear, “i think i can give you something tight to put it in.”

The offer tempted him, he hadn’t had sex, Lyn was with that sacaen guy they convinced to join, and Eliwood was with Ninian, he had no one.

“got a room?” he whispered back, this got a positive reaction from Hector, as slowly they got up with a hand on each other’s back pocket, as they are lead to a separate room, one which perfectly steps up the sexual tension between the two men, Hector took the lead even though he was drunk, he was getting handsy, as he starts kissing Lloyd, he was receptive to his lead and let him pin him down to the bed as hector laid him down face down as he feels his butt very roughly, and he undresses him as he kisses his bare neck, 

“You taking the lead is turning me on.” Lloyd said moaning,

Hector smirks as he hears Lloyd approve of his rough method, and he removes his pants and belt and sees he’s wearing pink garters and Hector nods approvingly as he takes his tunic off and a perfectly built muscular body, and when his pants came off, he was not wearing any underwear, and his cock was raging with a hard on, his 12 inch cock gave Lloyd pause, “if that’s going in me then shove in me now.” Lloyd said as he turns around and shows him his ass and his winking butthole, thankfully Hector obliges and shoves it all in, Lloyd gasps as he feels all 12 inches deep inside his hole, it was stressing for his hole, he was opening up he felt like he was melting, the wet noises coming from his thrusting was arousing Lloyd so much as his cock was getting hard too, he wanted to thrust but he was at the mercy of Hector, when he could feel his thrusting get faster he moans and begs “cum in me” in the most seductive voice he can mutter, and it was successful in making him cum as with the last few thrusts he grunts and out comes an oozing globs of warm sticky cum in his hole as when he pulled out he lay on top of Lloyd as he embraced and felt his hard muscular back , but he was left with a thought, would he really go through with ending him?


End file.
